One Day of Silence
by 1st Month 6th Day
Summary: Tayuya gets knocked up, then she gets knocked out. Summary sucks, but please read.Rated for language and adult rated themes SasuTayu ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**A/N:** I'm simply a fan trying to fulfill my undying need to get rid of my boredom. Also I find that Sasuke gets paired up well with anyone with pink hair.

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Tayuya

**Warnings:** Contains lemons and adult language

* * *

It's been two years since he was adopted into the village of the sound. He had learned to cope with the never-ending darkness that haunted the corridors. The rooms in which he dwelt were cold, only a single candle to luminate the hundreds of rooms but even that didn't give off to much light. The slab bed that was in the corner was as cold as the rooms; the best part that he enjoyed was endless silence with the exeptional soft sound of drops of water falling into the small puddles they create.Uchiha Sasuke became accustomed to this hell hole he calls home. The village of the sound isn't always quiet; in fact it has some noise to it, only because of one particular kanoichi. 

Every day he wakes up to the same sound of Tayuya's prattle. Ever since she came back heavily wounded from her battle against Temari and Shikamaru she hasn't stopped complaining that it was just a lucky win. Sasuke detested that pink hair kanoichi which he shared sparring sessions with. Its not that he didn't like her, it was just that it was her that always broke the never ending silence that engulfed all of the chambers.

Sasuke laid in his bed half a sleep just waiting for Tayuya to break down the door and yell out the same word she did to wake him up every morning. Hes become accustom to this since she does this every day at exactly the same time.

" _Wake up you little bastard!" _She yelled, and at the same time breaking down the door. Sasuke had gotten tired of her wake up calls and just to annoy the already angered Tayuya he still lay there pretending not to here her.

This was one of the things that really pissed Tayuya off. It was uncommon for Sasuke to deny Tayuya's demands, its not that she was a higher rank than he was. Its just that he never wanted to get her too pissed off, but before Tayuya could get in any more insults or any other sort of uncalled foul language Sasuke finally decides to just do what she tells him. Sasuke has always been thinking how unlucky his life has been ever since his clan was all killed off.

It always seemed that were ever he was he always had some really annoying person that was their to bug the crap out of him. For instants there was the dobe, the waste of a life that was Naruto. Man, the name just drove Sasuke nuts, and then their was the other pink haired ninja which seriously bugged the crap out of him. He really didn't know who was more annoying Tayuya or Sakura. They are both opposite in personalities, one that was down to earth and the other is a total bitch. But he had always wondered which one was more attractive...His train of thought was cut off by the sharp noise of Tayuya's trying to get his attention, _damn I hate her_ he thought.

_"What is it now?"_ Sasuke said with a tone that would have offended anyone, and to his inconvenience Tayuya was in his presents and found that to be really rude. But this certainly wasn't uncommon for her to get angry and rant about every little thing. She almost was the house wife in their weak relation ship.

_"Orochimaru needs you."_ the pink haired kanoichi growled with her arms crossed.

Sasuke was heavly weighted down with the lack of sleep, so he took no effort to process anything she was saying which in this case wasn't a smart thing to do. Only because it was that certain time of the month that made every girl a little... cranky, after all she was a girl, just not a very nice girl.

Still laying down Sasuke narrowed his eye brows. _"Why don't you ask him for anything, I know you only wish you were in my possition." _

_"And what possition is that?" _Tayuya questioned with her hands on her hips. Sasuke only lay there with his back turned to her._"The possition as your higher ranking officer." _Sasuke said with a sigh.

"_If you weren't Orochimaru's little bitch you would be dead ."_ Tayuya scowled menacingly. Not wanting to any trouble with the just plain mean kanoichi, Sasuke decided to just do what was asked. With a triumphant smile on Tayuyas face, Sasuke sat up. _That's right you better listen to me,_ Tayuya thought.

With a smirk of his own he looked at Tayuya. "_Really? You honestly think you could kill me?"_ This made Tayuya turn a light shade of red_. "The best you could do is be used for pleasure."_ Said with his all famous Uchiha smirk.

With that remark Tayuya's face gained a darker shade of red. Sasuke stood up and walked over to her so that he was less than inch from her body. Tayuya looked up to see her blood red eyes starring down at her. Knowing that he had her in hypnotic trans, pinned down on the slab bed.

Finally knowing what had just happened Tayuya struggled to break free. "_What the hell are you doing you little shit." _Sasuke ignored her and proceeded with his intentions.With Tayuya's legs half bent he tied her wrist to her ankles. Setting his hands on her knees he positioned himself right in front of her entrance. _"I'll show you why I am your superior." _Sasuke said with a grin. As he slowly enters Tayuya warm passage. With every thrust Tayuya can feel Sasuke's warm rod getting larger. Seeing that his pleasure is too much for her he stops and wait for her breathing to become even, once she calms down he starts up again with every passing minute, and every cry she gives out, Sasuke's movements gets faster and faster. The rubbing of warm flesh causes to white fluid to squirt out, Tayuya not being able to resist, can feel the fluids running inside her. Fed up with being used for pleasure, Sasuke notices the distinctive curse seal cover her body. Tayuya, with her dark skin, and horns made her more appealing, staring into her black and orange eyes, Sasuke was fucking a demon. The warm wet passage that Sasuke's member was resting in had just gotten tighter which caused Sasuke to give out a yelp.

Seizing her chance to break free, Tayuya ripped her wrists free from the ropes. _"I think it's my turn." _Tayuya said, with a laugh. Right before Tayuya could take charge, a pair of hands from behind her grabbed her wrists and tied them to the horns on back of her head. Suprised Tayuya looked back to see a clone of Sasuke receading into a cloud of smoke. She looked back to see Sasuke's cock in her face.

_" I don't think, my turn is over yet."_ Sasuke said with a perverted smirk plastered on his face. This made Tayuya cringe, her soft passage was already wet and dripping from the white liquids that were injected into her but now she was faced with a large member making contact with her cheek. She can feel white liquid running down her warm cheek.

_" I think it's time to begin." _Sasuke snickered. _" Theres no way you'll be able to escape now." _Sasuke grabbed Tayuya's behind and pulled her into him causing his rod to peirce her passage. The sudden force generated a cry from Tayuya which Sasuke found to be very stimulating. Feeling that she might not obey his orders in the future Sasuke decides that he needs to get his message across. Pushing Tayuya down, Sasuke leaned of her face. Running his hand back in forth on his rod he could feel himself about to release the white liquid that was building up in his member. Tayuya could only look up at the dripping member hanging over her cheek, and just as she thought it couldn't get worst, cum was dispursed all over her face. Feeling unsatisfied Sasuke shot the last bit in Tayuya's eye which made the pink haired kanoichi cry out in anxiety but at the same time it made her feel pleasure as well.

The more Sasuke came on her, the more ecstacy was built up within her. Tayuya couldn't understand why, but the more Sasuke tormented her with his sick, perverted actions, the more she found it appealing and the more she wanted him. To her delight he began to start up inside her. Feeling his rod grating against her flesh made Tayuya howl with pleasure...It had been hours since they had started, they were both laying in his bed asleep, with wet torn clothes they both slept with a smile on their faces.

For the Orochimaru and Kabuto the next morning was none they have ever experience ever since Tayuya came back. _" Orochimaru-sama have you seen Tayuya and Sasuke?"_ Kabuto asked while holding a tray with Tayuya and Sasuke's usual breakfast. Orochimaru only sat there with a suprised look on his face. _"You can't find them?" _Kabuto just smiled. _"Well, atleast there won't be any deafening yelling." _Both Orochimaru and Kabuto both just laughed.


End file.
